The mortgage closing process is traditionally very paper intensive and tedious. Borrowers must affix wet signatures to many, many documents and lenders subsequently must physically copy, distribute, register and store the signed documents.
The Mortgage Industry Standards Maintenance Organization (MISMO) has laid the foundation for paperless, electronic mortgages by defining the SMART Document specification. SMART is an acronym for Securable, Manageable, Archivable, Retrievable, and Transferable. The specification, based on XML, is a general-purpose, flexible technology that can be used to implement any paper document in electronic format. It binds together the data, page view, audit trail and signature(s) into a single electronic file. The page view may be XHTML or PDF.
Other enabling/foundational industry breakthroughs include eSignatures and the eNote Registry. The National eNote Registry is an electronic mechanism for identifying, tracking and verifying electronic promissory notes (eNotes) in a manner compliant with requirements imposed by the Uniform Electronic Transactions Act (UETA) and the federal Electronic Signatures in Global and National Commerce Act (ESIGN). UETA and ESIGN stipulate that the owner of an eNote (the Controller) has legal rights similar to those that a “Holder in Due Course” has with a paper negotiable promissory note. Moreover, ESIGN stipulates that eSignatures bear the same weight legally as wet signatures. Rounding out the eNote Registry are eCustodians or eVaults. Since the eNote Registry does not actually store the eNotes, proprietary electronic custodial repositories must exist to store and manage eNotes.
The mortgage closing process and other such financial transactions are traditionally paper intensive and tedious. Parties to the transaction must affix wet signatures to many documents, and these documents must subsequently be copied, distributed, registered, and securely stored.
The tedious nature of financial transactions opens the possibility for errors and discrepancies to occur. The necessity for each party to a transaction to sign multiple documents allows for differences in the signatures, which can give rise to dispute. For instance, a single party can sign one document ‘John Smith,’ another document ‘John A. Smith,’ another document ‘J. Smith,’ and yet another document ‘J. S.’ Because there is no way to ensure the uniformity of signatures or the terms of paper documents, the validity of these documents can be subject to question.
Furthermore, developments in digital imaging, photography, and image capture have created new opportunities for document tampering and counterfeiting. Paper documents can now be manipulated and tampered with, and such modifications are often difficult, if impossible, to detect. Signature forgery has also become widespread, further calling into question the validity of paper documents. Because such tampering is possible, an alternative to paper documents and wet signatures is preferred, to provide a more secure and efficient method of preparing, signing, and certifying documents.
The authenticity of hard documents can also be called into question when these documents have changed hands a number of times. Banks and other lending institutions frequently buy and sell mortgage agreements, and the value of these agreements can only be guaranteed inasmuch as the agreements can be shown to be authentic documents. A tracking system is therefore necessary, which securely tracks the ownership of a document from the moment it is signed.
Kishore, Nanda (United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0049445) appears to disclose a financial services automation system for automating financial transactions. However, Kishore does not impose a time limit on the signing process. Kishore does not allow for the scanning of outside documents, their conversion into digital format, and the insertion of digital signature lines. Additionally, Kishore does not allow for a second authentication and certification step at the culmination of the signing process, and the destruction of the documents if the process is not completed. Lastly, Kishore does not teach a watermark imprint or signature line that appears on all certified documents, confirming their signing.